


In the eyes of the beholder

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Awkward Sexual Situations, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Missionary Position, Negotiations, Romanticism, Wall Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Ti sto dicendo che è una questione di fisica, non di forza. Se loro ci riescono, allora possiamo farlo anche noi.”
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke





	In the eyes of the beholder

**In the eyes of the beholder**

“Ti sto dicendo che è una questione di fisica, non di forza. Se loro ci riescono, allora possiamo farlo anche noi.”

A volte, Daiki si scopriva sognando a occhi aperti e, piuttosto spesso, sognava di un mondo in cui Yamada e Chinen si odiassero. In cui avessero litigato o qualcosa del genere. Qualsiasi cosa, davvero, che li avesse fatti smettere di competere in merito alla loro vita sessuale.

“Sono perfettamente d’accordo con te, Ryo-chan.” gli disse, incrociando le braccia e sedendosi sul letto, cercando di apparire determinato. “ _È_ una questione di fisica. E temo che la fisica dica che non posso decisamente tenerti sollevato contro nessuna superficie di questa casa mentre facciamo sesso.”

Yamada mise il broncio, cosa che non aiutò affatto la sua posizione. Per quanto lo trovasse sexy per la maggior parte del tempo, Daiki non riusciva davvero a essere dell’umore giusto quando s’intestardiva su qualcosa.

“Pensa alle pareti.” gli disse il più piccolo, sedendosi accanto a lui e indicando di fronte a loro, il muro accanto alla finestra. “Se mi tieni contro la parete, fai solo metà dello sforzo. Non dovrebbe funzionare così?” chiese, speranzoso.

Ora, poteva andare in due modi: Daiki poteva continuare a sottolineare l’impossibilità del progetto e sentirlo lamentarsi fino alla fine dei suoi giorni, o poteva accontentarlo e lasciare che scoprisse da solo che non potevano farlo. Che Daiki non era né alto né forte come Yuya e che Ryosuke – anche se non l’avrebbe mai messa in questi termini a voce alta – non era né magro né assolutamente agile come Yuri.

Non c’era davvero storia.

“D’accordo.” concesse, sospirando. “Possiamo provare. Anche se sono certo che falliremo.”

Yamada non parve nemmeno sentire la seconda parte di ciò che aveva detto; saltò in piedi, uno sguardo trionfante in viso, e corse vero la parete, togliendosi frettolosamente i pantaloni.

“Sei davvero un fidanzato meraviglioso, Dai-chan.” gli disse, guardandolo in un modo così adorabile che Daiki non poté fare a meno di ridacchiare.

“Non saprei.” commentò, scuotendo la testa. “Ma puoi tornare qui. Tutta la preparazione avverrà al sicuro sul letto. Non esiste che mi avanzi una mano per occuparmene se ti devo tenere su.” gli fece notare.

Yamada parve combattuto per un momento, ma alla fine scrollò le spalle e tornò da lui.

A quanto sembrava, anche nella sua fisica inventata l’opzione sembrava impraticabile.

Senza grazia né vergogna, salì sul materasso, recuperando il lubrificante dal cassetto del comodino dove lo tenevano e lanciandolo al fidanzato, dopodiché procedette a stendersi e a spalancare senza troppe cerimonie le gambe.

“Quando vuoi, sono pronto.” gli disse, continuando a sorridere.

“Diamine, Ryo-chan, tu sì che sai come eccitare un uomo.” lo prese in giro Daiki, scuotendo la testa e togliendo il tappo al lubrificante, posizionandosi fra le sue gambe.

Yamada si risollevò, alzando un sopracciglio.

“Ho una lunghissima lista di fatti che provano che lo so fare.” rimarcò, avvicinandosi a dargli un bacio incredibilmente lascivo. “Inoltre, sono mezzo nudo, a gambe aperte e ti sto chiedendo di mettermi le dita dentro. Davvero non lo trovi eccitante?” chiese, con un tono basso e fintamente innocente che rese Daiki un po’ più coinvolto di prima.

“Va bene, va bene. Molto sexy, molto eccitato.” concesse. “Ora stenditi e lasciami lavorare. Devo preparare il mio ingenuo fidanzato per un fallimento certo.”

Pensava che Yamada avrebbe ribattuto; invece ridacchiò e tornò giù, sollevando i fianchi in modo invitante.

Daiki scoprì che se riusciva a evitare di pensare a ciò che gli aveva chiesto il fidanzato, poteva tranquillamente prenderla come ogni altra occasione in cui facevano sesso; e, quindi, essere incredibilmente eccitato.

Avrebbe sfidato qualsiasi uomo vivente, comunque, a non eccitarsi di fronte al modo in cui l’apertura di Yamada inghiottiva le sue dita, il modo in cui si muoveva per prendere di più, incitandolo con gemiti e qualche parola sporca qua e là. E pur sapendo che era tutta scena, fatto per evitare che Daiki cambiasse idea, il più grande apprezzava comunque.

Lo stava preparando da un po’, più a lungo di quanto ci mettesse di solito, per cercare di evitare l’inevitabile, quando Ryosuke glielo fece notare.

“Daiki, lo capisco, sei ben dotato e tutto, ma penso seriamente che stia un po’ esagerando.”

Arioka fermò le dita a metà dentro di lui, alzando gli occhi e scoccandogli un’occhiataccia.

“Tu...” iniziò a rimproverarlo, ma si arrese subito. “Bene. Alzati, allora.” disse, perdendo un po’ dell’eccitazione che aveva trovato mentre lo preparava.

Yamada ghignò e tornò alla parete, appoggiandovisi contro in un modo che sperava fosse abbastanza seduttivo.

Dannazione, lo era. A Daiki sarebbe piaciuto essere di qualche centimetro più alto, e aver passato un po’ più di tempo in palestra.

Lo raggiunse, lentamente, senza staccargli gli occhi di dosso.

Beh, via il dente via il dolore.

Con qualche difficoltà, un calcio nello stomaco e quello che sarebbe senza dubbio diventato un livido sullo sterno, riuscì a sollevare Yamada e tenerlo contro la parete.

“Visto? Un gioco da ragazzi.” commentò Ryosuke, con aria orgogliosa.

Un gioco da...

Daiki imprecò mentalmente.

Lo sforzo non era eccessivo – non era _così_ debole – ma poteva già vedere il problema.

Le mani erano salde sotto le cosce del fidanzato, lo tenevano come se ne andasse della propria vita, e Daiki aveva spostato il peso in avanti per usare la parete come perno.

Quindi, sì. Riusciva a tenere il fidanzato contro la parete.

Muoversi, ovviamente, era tutta un’altra storia.

Molto lentamente e con molta cautela, cercò di lasciar andare una gamba di Yamada per raggiungere la propria erezione, ma non appena lo fece Ryosuke cominciò a scivolargli, quindi si affrettò a tenerlo di nuovo, sospirando a fondo.

Come aveva detto, non potevano.

“Perché non provi a, sai...” iniziò a dire Yamada, un poco insicuro. “Senza mani. Te l’ho visto fare.”

Daiki dilatò le narici, sentendo piuttosto forte il desiderio di lasciarlo andare.

“Su un _letto_.” disse, irritato. “Con te tutto carino e a gambe aperte e, onestamente, con me un po’ più duro di quanto non sia adesso. Non ho intenzione di tirare a canestro col tuo corpo solo perché tu e Yuri avete la maturità di due bambini dell’asilo!”

Alla fine, non aveva mantenuto la calma.

L’avrebbe pagata cara.

Yamada non sembrava arrabbiato, il che sarebbe stato effettivamente meglio rispetto all’espressione ferita che aveva in viso.

“Pensavo che potessimo farcela.” mormorò, dando un colpetto sulla mano di Daiki perché lo lasciasse andare.

Daiki lo fece e sospirò, portando una mano al suo viso, accarezzandolo con fare consolatorio.

“Posso mostrarti una cosa?” gli chiese, e quando Ryosuke scrollò le spalle lo riportò a letto. Lo fece stendere nella stessa posizione di poco prima, mettendosi fra le sue gambe, trattenendo il respiro quando il proprio sesso strofinò contro l’apertura del più piccolo.

Fece effetto anche a Yamada, sebbene fosse certo che il più piccolo avrebbe preferito uccidersi piuttosto che mostrarglielo in quel momento.

“Allora?” chiese, alzando un sopracciglio. “Questo è quello che mi volevi mostrare? Il missionario?” continuò, indifferente.

Daiki ridacchiò e annuì.

“Posso?” chiese, prendendo la propria erezione e premendola di più contro il suo corpo.

Ryosuke sembrava combattuto, ed era comprensibile; non era davvero dell’umore, in quel momento, ma Daiki aveva comunque qualcosa da dimostrare. Alla fine il più piccolo fece un respiro profondo e annuì, portando le braccia intorno al collo di Daiki e serrando gli occhi mentre l’altro entrava dentro di lui, lentamente ma con fermezza, finché non fu completamente dentro.

Nonostante tutto, Daiki si sentiva meravigliosamente; aveva solo bisogno di far sentire Ryosuke nello stesso identico modo, e le esperienze passate gli dicevano che _quello_ – a differenza di sfidare le leggi dell’universo – poteva essere fatto.

“Guardaci, Ryo.” gli disse, la voce un po’ roca. Yamada aprì gli occhi, trovando il viso del fidanzato dritto davanti a sé. “Credi che quel piccolo moccioso arrogante riesca mai a guardare Yuya negli occhi quando sono così?”

Yamada sorrise d’esasperazione, comprendendo dove volesse andare a parare.

“Volevo prendere una direzione sexy, più che romantica.” commentò, incapace di evitare lo spasmo dei propri fianchi, che portò Daiki più in fondo e lo fece gemere.

“Fa lo stesso.” disse Arioka, sorridendogli amorevolmente. “Non può, no? Perché è troppo basso, o Yuya è troppo alto. Ma personalmente non mi interessa di loro. Tutto quello di cui mi importa è che ho sempre pensato che stessimo bene insieme. A livello fisico, sembra che tu sia fatto per me e io per te. Non è molto meglio rispetto a fare acrobazie a letto?”

La fame negli occhi del fidanzato, il modo in cui si strinse attorno a lui, portando una mano ad artigliargli la schiena, gli disse che aveva toccato il tasto giusto.

Daiki conosceva Ryosuke meglio di come il più piccolo conoscesse sé stesso; e sapeva che, per quanto gli piacesse fare il duro, questo era tutto quello di cui aveva bisogno: essere in quel letto, il più grande dentro di lui, prendendolo come veniva e provandogli ogni singola volta che era il posto in cui apparteneva. Nient’altro.

Perciò Daiki fece esattamente quello, e cominciò a muoversi dentro di lui a ritmo da subito serrato.

Lasciò che l’espressione sul viso di Yamada lo indirizzasse, e si sentì incredibilmente bene quando lo vide reclinare la testa mentre gridava, afferrandosi a lui.

“Sono un idiota.” disse, ansimando. “Nessuno può darlo così bene contro una parete. Non importano né forza né equilibrio.” gemette alla fine della frase, mentre Daiki portava una mano intorno alla sua erezione.

“Non è di classe dire ‘te l’avevo detto’ in un momento come questo. Ricordami di farlo più tardi.” prese in giro il più piccolo, e poi si lasciò andare, il ritmo dei fianchi ora erratico, mentre tutto quello che riusciva a pensare era far venire Yamada, e poi arrivare al proprio apice dentro di lui.

Non dovette aspettare a lungo, sapeva che sarebbe stato così; Ryosuke aprì gli occhi, costringendosi a farlo, e lo guardò intensamente mentre si mordeva forse le labbra e veniva, forte, fra i loro corpi.

Anche nei postumi del piacere, si accorse Daiki, non chiuse di nuovo gli occhi, e quel pensiero da solo fu abbastanza a farlo andare avanti.

“Ci sono quasi.” lo avvertì, abbassandosi per dargli un bacio disordinato sulle labbra, allontanandosi quasi subito per continuare a guardarlo.

“Va bene.” disse Ryosuke, la voce disarticolata. “Vienimi dentro, Daiki.”

E, sempre pronto a compiacerlo, Daiki fece esattamente così. Trovò che fosse incredibilmente difficile e incredibilmente soddisfacente tenere gli occhi aperti per guardare Yamada mentre veniva, svuotandosi dentro di lui e continuando a spingersi dentro, finché non divenne troppo e dovette fermarsi.

Per un momento, si sentì come se non riuscisse a muoversi; continuarono a guardarsi, sorridendo stancamente, finché il più grande non si sentì abbastanza in controllo da tirarsi fuori e collassare accanto a lui, respirando pesantemente.

“Non era assolutamente quello che avevo in mente.” disse Yamada dopo un po’, mettendosi su un fianco e tenendosi la testa con un amano. Quando Daiki si voltò a guardarlo, vide che sorrideva.

“Ma è stato comunque bello?” chiese, pur conoscendo già la risposta.

Yamada ridacchiò, avvicinandosi per baciarlo.

“Molto meglio che bello.” mormorò contro le sue labbra. Poi sospirò a fondo, felice, e si lasciò andare contro il materasso. “Dai-chan, pensavo... ti dispiacerebbe se sbattessi in faccia a Yuri il fatto che lui e Yuya hanno troppa differenza d’altezza per stare bene insieme?”

Arioka fece una smorfia, sedendosi e guardandolo.

“Potresti.” disse, cauto. “Ma non sarebbe meglio tenercelo per noi? Non è educato vantarsi.”

C’aveva provato.

“Non voglio vantarmi. Solo esprimere un dato di fatto. È lui quello che si vanta sempre, e Yuya di qua e Yuya di là, e quello che fanno e quanto sono sexy.” ridacchiò. “A me piacciamo di più noi, comunque.”

Daiki rise, tirandoselo più vicino, in modo che Ryosuke fosse sopra di lui.

“Sono felice che sia così.” disse, dolcemente, e poi fece una smorfia. “Ma se Yuya si accorge che tuta la faccenda del guardarsi negli occhi viene da me, ti impedirò ufficialmente di parlare con Yuri. Per sempre.”

Yamada rise, annuendo.

“Non preoccuparti. Siamo persone molto discrete, nonostante la nostra faida.”

Daiki non avrebbe chiamato ‘discreto’ eviscerare le rispettive vite sessuali, ma non commentò.

Tutto sommato, si considerava fortunato per il fatto che per un po’ sarebbero stati dalla parte vincente della faida.


End file.
